In recent years, a system which directly connects a digital camera and printer via a cable, directly transmits a digital image in the digital camera to the printer, and controls the printer to print the image (to be referred to as a photo direct print system hereinafter) has been proposed.
However, the current photo direct print system cannot inform the digital camera of completion of transmission of a digital image before completion of a print process. For this reason, before completion of the print process the digital camera cannot inform the user that the cable can be disconnected from the digital camera or printer and the camera is ready to photograph. Also, when the digital camera and printer are connected via a wireless link, the digital camera cannot inform the user that he or she can bring the digital camera outside the communication area with the printer. As a result, the user cannot quickly start photographing, and may lose a shutter chance. Such problem is also posed in a system in which a digital camera is directly connected to an image recording apparatus that records a digital image directly transmitted from the digital camera on a randomly accessible recording medium via a cable or a wireless link.